


He Protec, but He also Attac

by Lady_J_The_Gamer_Gal



Series: My Collection of Haikuu Oneshots! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Koganegawa Kanji, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Also yes, Established Relationship, Fluff, Goshiki took Kogane's name btw, Harassment, Kanji would own one of those #1 dad shirts, LITERALLY, M/M, Omega Goshiki Tsutomu, Omega Verse, Pregnancy, They Are Married Your Honor, Was this also an excuse to have Goshiki gay panic over it?, Was this an excuse to write possessive Kogane?, how do I forget to tag that last one, it's the literally a major plot point for this fic, tbh this is mostly fluff with a bit of angst, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_J_The_Gamer_Gal/pseuds/Lady_J_The_Gamer_Gal
Summary: Kogane was normally a very calm person (somewhat), who rarely lost his cool. But now all he wanted to do was punch the guys lights out and-Oh.This was what his senpai's were talking about.Kogane leaves for like 5 minutes and Goshiki ends up getting harassed. Even though could defiantly stick up for himself, but his omega instincts as a result of his pregnancy won't let him. Lucky for him, Kanji follows his own alpha instincts.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji, Kamasaki Yasushi/Moniwa Kaname, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: My Collection of Haikuu Oneshots! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218089
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	He Protec, but He also Attac

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this while procrastinating on my main fic. This is pure self indulgence. I wanted protective and possessive Kogane, a/b/o was on my mind so this was born.
> 
> Based on my own prompt titled ' Aggressive alphas are my shit (Especially if they are big softies)'
> 
> Also Idk if they should have a boy or a girl (or twins-) What do you think?

"Kanji no"

"Kanji yes."

Tsutomu shot his mate an unamused look. Kanji was holding a frog plush. They were supposed to be grocery shop but Kanji had got distracted for about 5 minutes, and came back with a fluffy frog plush. Said alpha was doing the puppy dog eyes, holding the plush up. His mate however, after dating sense their first year, was immune to it.

"But it's for the baby. Come on Tomu." Kanji whined.

"The baby already has 4 other frogs. I think they have enough" Another whine. Originally, having a baby wasn't on the couple's minds. They both just started their careers, and were barely a year into their marriage. Hell, they hadn't even talked about kids in the span they've been dating! It happened by accident, just as how they found out. 

"Kanji I'm fine." Tsutomu was laying in the bed. He had woken up in the hospital, iv in his arm. He had passed out during practice apparently. He still had a bad habit of overworking himself. Even if he wasn't set to fill Ushijima's shoes anymore, he still wanted to show him up. His husband was trying to get him to break the habit.

"No you're not! You passed out dang it!" Kanji wasn't one for cursing, he only really did it when things got heated. He had been pacing around the room, terrified, until Tsutomu woke up "They had to do a bunch of tests! You were out for almost 3 hours!"

"I was so scared...." He finally sat back down at the chair he placed near Goshiki's bedside, interlacing their fingers 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it..." he squeezed their interlocked hands "I promise I'll try to take a break every now and then."

"You better. Or I'll make you." Tsutomu laughed, he knew Kogane was serious, but he was as stubborn as they come.

"Ah, prefect timing. You're awake Koganegawa-san." They didn't even realize the doctor had come in "We finished the tests and know what's wrong with you."

"Is it something bad?!" Kanji tightened his grip on his mate's hand 

The doctor laughed "No. Not at all." 

"Then what's wrong with me?"

"I guess I should come out and say it. You're pregnant Koganegawa-san" Both of them stayed silent until Kanji broke it.

"Come again?"

It turns out Tsutomu was almost 2 months pregnant. The stress he was putting his body, and by extension his baby, caused him to pass out. The baby was fine thank god, but he would have to put his career on hold. It was the start of his conflicting feelings for his child. Putting his dream on hold took a big hit out of his pride. But as his former teammates had been starting families of their own, he was just a bit (i.e. very) envious. 

Koganegawa, on the other half was excited for the baby from the beginning. He kept talking about how cute they'll be and how he'll teach them volleyball. He was always talking to the baby and buying things for it. Which brought them for now.

Goshiki sighed before smiling. Maybe it was his mate's influence, but he was a lot more excited for the baby to get here "Alright, put it in." Kanji let out a small cheer

"Let's see..Damn it. We forgot the milk."

"But that's half across the store! I'll get it! You should stay here."

"But-"

"You've been complaining about your feet right? I'll be quick. Rest okay?" Goshiki sighed. Kanji was right, his feet were killing him.

"Alright. Make it quick."

Kanji gave him a smile, before kissing his cheek and giving his belly a quick pat, before finally walking away. Tsutomu flushed, he still wasn't good with pda. 

He sighed, tapped his fingers against the cart's handle. 

"Excuse me. Could you move please?" Tsutomu looked up. Some alpha, a bit taller than him which already started to put him on edge, had spoke.

"Ah. Sorry." He moved the cart, closer the aisle. He tried to ignore the fact that the alpha seemed to be sizing him up.

"You know...You're very pretty. And the way you smell is just..." Not only omega's scent not only gets more intense during pregnancy, but they also take on part of thier alpha's scent; it'll be part of the scent of their pup. For Tsutomu, he had a citrus undertone added to his current scent of mountain breeze and spring water.

"Thanks..." Tsutomu tried to not look afraid but he was. Shirabu had told him (well more liked yelled) to be careful. Some alphas were attracted to pregnant omegas as they were proof they were fertile. They didn't care if they were married or had a bonding mark, of which Goshiki had both. Some even kill the baby after they were born. It was rare, but did happen.

He could've fought back, as a posfessional athlete (even if he was forced to be benched) and knew how to punch, he's seen Shirabu do it to enough alphas when he was captain. But his instincts were telling him to protect his child. 

"Look I need to go-" he tried to move the cart only for the alpha to grab the edges of it, stopping his movement.

"Mmm....I don't think so." 

The alpha tried to take a side step around the cart, Tsutomu did as well to avoid getting any closer to him. Big mistake. Now he was trapped between the aisle and the cart.

"I think you should stay for a while."

Tsutomu cursed. He should never let Kanji convince him to stay behind. _'Where the hell is he...'_

"There we go!" Kanji reached up, and quickly got the milk. It was easy thanks to his height. 

He had to admit, he didn't really know what he was doing when it came to his mate' pregnancy. He didn't know the first thing about being a parent, or how to care for Tsutomu during this time. He wanted to be a good mate, but he hadn't the first idea of what to do.

Luck for him, both of them had former teammates/friends who had children of their own. Kanji ended up calling all of them asking for advice. 

He started with Goshiki's. Tendou, now an Ushijima, was especially happy. Although he had gotten the approval of the omega who had been a mother figure to his mate in high school, he was happy to know that his mate wanted to take such good care of him. Shirabu, now Semi, was annoyed, but secretly he was also proud.

In his own friend group, Only 2 other couples had/having children. Moniwa and Kamsaki had 1 (who's birth was a chaotic and slightly sad story he didn't want to think about) with another on the way. Sasaya had met a beta woman during his last year of high school. They were also expecting, but she was further along than his former captain. 

He ended up calling them, in which they shared and interesting tidbit.

_"Thank you for the advice Sasaysa-san and Kamasaki-san!"_

_"No problem Kogane. I don't think you'll have much to worry about. It's not as scary as it seems."_

_"Plus I bet you won't be as protective like Kamasaki here."_

_"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"Yeah, I don't understand Sasaysa-san."_

_"Alphas usually get more possessive when their mates are carrying. Their instincts are telling them to protect their mate and child. He was especially bad."_

_"No I wasn't"_

_"When Kaname was pregnant with Hiroki, anytime I got close you leveled a glare at me."_ Kanji heard Yasushi choke over the phone " _I would hope you wouldn't be as bad this time around but concerning what happened with his birth, I know for a fact that won't be the case."_

_"Can you blame me?"_

They ended up talking for a bit. Kanji was still a bit confused but Sasaya assured him he'll get it eventually. He was quite informative for a beta, but the again their former team had mostly alphas and betas.

It might've been pretty obvious at this point, but he really wanted to do good for both Tsutomu and their unborn child. He got overly enthusiastic and messed up a lot of things, but this was something he didn't-no. He couldn't.

He quickly walked back to the aisle he knew his mate was in "Hey Tomu I got the-" The words died in his throat. His mate was standing, back against the aisle, against one of the lengthwise sides of the shopping cart. Some alpha was on the other side, keeping him trapped there. Tsutmou was trying to act tough, but he could smell the fear from his mate's scent.

Kogane was normally a very calm person (somewhat), who rarely lost his cool. But now all he wanted to do was punch the guys lights out and-

_Oh._

_This was what his senpai's were talking about._

Before he knew what he was doing, he strolled up to where the sense was, the hand not holding onto the milk tighten into a fist "What's going on."

The guy, a nameless asshole in Kanji's opinion, turned and grinned "Oh nothing, I'll just be taking this omega home tonight." Oh hell no.

"In case you haven't noticed, he's uncomfortable. So back off." 

"Why do you care? You're his alpha or something?"

"In fact, yes I am. So back hell off before I made you."

The asshole smirked "Oh really? Well I wonder what would happened if I did this?" he attempted to reach over and grab Tsutomu, but didn't get a chance.

Kanji had punched him, and while he was sprawled onto the floor, he grabbed him by the front of his shirt, pulling him back up to force him to look Kanji dead in the eyes "Get the fuck away from him. If found out you hurt a single hair on his head I will not hesitate to **hunt. you. down.** Understand?" Goshiki was silently watching this go down. He never seen his cheerful mate get like this, but he wasn't scared as he was before. He won't deny it was hot. 

"Y-yes!" Kanji let go, him falling unceremonious onto the ground.

"Get the fuck out of our sight." The alpha scrambled away, reminding Kanji almost of a dog. 'He's a bitch anyway' He sighed before turning to face his mate. "Are you alright?" He took Tsutomu's hands into his "He didn't hurt you right? If he did I swear-"

"No just....C-can we go home?" He was shaking a bit, trying to keep it together.

"Yeah. Of course." Kanji kissed his forehead. 

They ended up checking out, Kanji gave a brief description of the guy hoping it might help, before finally heading home. It was quiet as the pair drove, quiet putting the bags away, quiet when they finally sat down on the couch. It was finally then when Tsutomu finally broke down crying.

"Oh god...I-I was so scared! I-I couldn't do anything but st-tand there and-" Kanji quickly pulled his crying mate in lap, trying to calm him down.

"Hey...it's okay-"

"No it's not! I couldn't do anything! What am I-"

"Hey. Look at me" Kanji held mate's crying face in his hands "It's not your fault. Your mind was telling your to protect the baby and you did. You did do something." He wiped away some of his tears with his thumb before shooting his mate a smile "I think the baby would be proud of you. I know I am." Tsutomu started to cry again, hiding his face into the crook of Kanji's neck. Kanji threaten his fingers through his husband's hair, a calming gesture.

It was unknown how long they stayed there, but it was stopped when Tsutomu sat up suddenly "Tomu? What's wrong?"

"The baby, it just-"

"What?! Is something wrong?! Are you both okay?!" Tsutomu just laughed. Kanji pouted. He was worried for his mate and he was laughing at him.

"No. Give me your hand." Kanji held out his hand confused. Goshiki took it and placed it against his belly. Kogane was confused he felt it. A tap against his palm.

He looked up at his mate, eyes wide "Was that?"

Tsutomu smiled "Yeah. That's our baby Kanji." Now he was the one crying, he hugged his mate tightly, careful to not put pressure on his mate's belly, less he squishes their child. Kanji kisses him fiercely "I love you. I love you both so much."

Tsutomu had tears running down his face as well "I love you too."

Even if they weren't born yet, Tsutomu knew already his husband was going to be the best father to their pup.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiroki means 'great, big tree' Both of his parents names relate to nature on so I thought it would be cute if his was the same, I do plan to tell the story of his birth, well kind of. You'll see <3
> 
> Oh, and if you want me to do more of me writing my own prompts I will. Or if you want to see a part two of this that's really fluffy cause I thought of one) I'm defiantly gonna do more ships with this.


End file.
